Normal
by starrawrcakes
Summary: "Since when... am I not human to you all anymore? From start to end... When has it changed?" The journey from a young age to older. ( Swearing and blood, maybe some time skips, I like to edit if I doesn't feel right anymore, and Sabitsuki x Smile for the fangirls - Light and very fluffy. I put too much real life into preportions... ah and cover was drawn by artificialGenius.)
1. The begining of The End

It all started in the snow. Fall through spring was the worst. It wouldn't stop, it never did. In this town I only now question how people survived without heat. I was so little back then… The only time anything ever got better was in the summer and only summer. Vines grew during summer, over anything and everything. It was beautiful but it's a once a year thing, and the ground was just dirt under all of that snow. Nothing we could do, but even so I was happy. I lived with my parents happily. They took me outside to play. I got use to the cold and went out in long shorts and my shirt. They got me a scarf it was a sunshine-yellow. It had contrast on top of my purple turtle neck. I always went outside because next to my room was a smoke pipe from a chemical factory…. It often seeped into my room, leaving me with headaches and a hard time breathing. That's when I noticed that my legs. They ache. My parents took me to the local doctor in town and I got diagnosed with an unknown disease. It wasn't common but not to the point where all the children in town suddenly had it. The people in town thought I was the catalyst for it all. My parents fought that fact. They tried to kick us out after countless times. Until "It" happened…

My parents had died. I was all alone in a town that rejects me. The funeral was sad, I touched their faces and kissed them goodnight… They were in the same coffin like I planned. I was in a Black dress; it was really big, but I could fit into it when I was older. I planned on visiting them every year, until one of my mother's co' workers from far away came to take me away. I refused; I never wanted to leave their side. So they took me by force. I saw miles and miles of snow. Until wetlands arrived by all the melted snow. It got warm really fast after that we drove into a city with lots of blinding lights. I wasn't use to it at all. It was uncomfortable; it smelled like gas everywhere and I was carsick for a long time. That's when the car came to a stop. She grabbed my hand and took me into a warm building where stories started flying as I entered the building. I learned that my mother had owned a café in a big city… The café was at the very bottom of an apartment in which the ladies lived in. They gave me the very top floor to live in. The friend of my mother was very young and very beautiful. Black hair that was put into a simple braid, Her eyes that are brown as mud that you could just sink into if you're not careful enough, she has a glare that could kill… I've seen her use it to shut up the others speaking. I didn't care. I just wanted to go back home or sleep forever. Both sounded sweet…

They showed me to my room it was simple so I started to unpack. I notice a T.V, bookshelf, computer, and a bed already layed out. I plugged in my famicom to the T.V. and threw the pink pillow my mother gave me in the corner of the bookshelf. I fell face first onto the bed and threw 3 extra pillows off the bed, they were unnecessary, they just landed wherever I didn't care where. They gave me 3 weeks to mourn over my parents. I didn't say anything until after that first month.

*S *a*b*i* _One month later_ *t* s*u*k* i*

I collapsed one time and she took me to a hospital. I thought she was over reacting, but I guess she wasn't. The doctor found out about my special disease and he wanted to conduct a way to find a cure. The looks in his eyes were of bloody lust and greed.

And that marks the first part of my life that turned into a living hell.

**-End of chapter one-**


	2. Its just a visit

"Don't worry little girl." He said darkly and not very reassuring, and he leaned down to my height. "We will find a way so you won't hurt ever again…" he whispered into my ear.  
A cold wave ran down my spine as he said this. I got up off of the bed and ran to my maid. I pulled on her sleeve and whispered "I want to leave now." I ran out of the room in disgust after I saw the doctor lower his glasses.

After a while my maid comes out and says "I made an appointment for you at a later date. There is no need to be afraid... They are just doing their jobs… and I'm worried for you."  
She says trying to comfort me… and it worked. I run and give her a hug and ask her "It will be okay right... Right?" I say with slight hesitation.

She didn't give an answer. "So we assigned you to a school here. Doesn't that sound fun?" She said cheery. So much that I didn't even notice that she changed the topic. She held my hand while walking.  
"Yeah! I always wanted to go to a new school…" I said as my voice got quieter along the way. "  
"Hmm" she uttered out "Why's that?" She said confused. "Won't you miss all your old friends?" She said.  
I shook my head. "Nobody liked me there because I would always cough and wear not a lot of clothes like them." I said. "And then they started to blame me for making them all sick." I said plainly. I thought about it for a while. _What if it was me…?_ I shook the thought out.

After walking and looking at my feet for a while I look up and notice that we are in a very creepy part of town… It looks like there is shadows lingering around everywhere…  
I get my train of thought interrupted.  
"Oh I'm sorry for making you walk so much. I could carry you on my back if you want." There was a twinge of guilt in her words.  
I shake my head and assured her. "It's okay. I can walk just fine." I look at her plainly and turn to scan my surroundings again. I squeezed her hand though.

I looked at a creepy building and there was a sign next to it. 6167 SE Landridge view. I don't know. I just had a feeling that I should remember that.

* * * * * * * * *

When I got to my room in the apartment it was warm and pleasant because it was the top floor. I had brought my Famicom from home and put in my Kitty game. It was about a kitty who just wanted to eat fish. Simple as that.

…  
"Argh!" I scream in frustration as I throw the controller on the floor and hug my pink heart shaped pillow. "That was so cheap." I mumbled to myself as I threw myself onto a white pillow that was behind me. It was bored when I didn't get to play or watch maid-y do her work… She was off signing papers for me to go to school…. I could not wait now! I crawled onto my bed and cuddled my pillow as I drifted off to sleep.

_Now I can finally be normal…_


End file.
